


A Case of Teenage Rebellion

by Sid_Loves_Andy



Series: The Adventures of Young Peter Quill and the Ravagers [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Mentions of Xenophobia, Peter's Childhood Wasn't As Sucky As It Seemed, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid_Loves_Andy/pseuds/Sid_Loves_Andy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's childhood with the Ravagers was not as horrible as the other Guardians have come to believe.</p>
<p>Peter's growing up! But teenage hormones cause a fight with Kraglin that puts everyone on edge, and almost kills Peter and Yondu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of Teenage Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment on one of the other installments mentioning how Kraglin and Yondu would deal with teenage!Peter. Not well. Not well at all.

Yondu bit down on the inside of his mouth hard enough to draw blood, desperately attempting to ignore the not-so-subtle sniffles coming from the trembling body beside him. If his mate wanted comfort, he knew how to get it. But it seemed that Kraglin much preferred to wallow in his own misery at the moment, and it was really starting to bother Yondu.

Because really, this was all Kraglin's fault in the first place. Wasn't he the one that had insisted they keep the brat? He'd wanted Yondu to make him into a space pirate, and then he had the nerve to get all riled up when Yondu did just that. Ravagers didn't need to pull on their mommy's apron strings to get permission to go on a heist - _they just went_. So why did Kraglin expect that it would be any different where Peter was concerned? He couldn't be getting any special treatment just because he was the captain's son.

Yondu vaguely recalled the specifics of Peter's mission - the bounty had been so small it had hardly seemed worth it, but the boy had practically leapt three feet in the air at the prospect of taking it off of their hands - though he knew the coordinates well enough. It had been some sort of retrieval mission on Spartax. But there was something about that planet that seemed awfully familiar... Yondu's face fell when it came to him, and he rolled his eyes up toward the ceiling.

"Good lord, ya had to go n' give me a stupid one, didn't ya?" But he wasn't stupid - not at all - and perhaps that was his problem. "A stupid one with daddy issues."

Kraglin turned to him then, unfocused, red-rimmed brown eyes meeting his own. "Was I this bad when I was a teenager?"

Yondu smirked, "Bad? Nah. You was just horny as hell, but I knew how ta take care of that." Yondu ruffled the little bit of hair that sat atop his head, before sighing, "But then, I didn't need ta worry about ya runnin' off ta go find yer Daddy, either. You'd just skip the pleasantries and gut the ol' sonuvabitch."

Tears started to brew in Kraglin's eyes and Yondu worried for a second that they were on the brink of another sobbing fit, but Kraglin managed to get ahold of himself. Instead, swallowing hard, he asked, "Why ain't I good enough for that kid?"

"It ain't that yer not good enough." Yondu responded, perhaps a bit too quickly. "It's just that he don't know how good he's got it."

He hadn't been there for the fight, but had heard enough second-hand to know that it hadn't been good. Peter was at that age where he knew just what buttons to push to get the results he desired - in this case, telling the man that had practically raised him that all that time didn't mean a damn, that just because he was infertile didn't give him the right to keep him from his _real_ family. And Kraglin just about fell apart every time _that word_ was mentioned.

If Yondu had had his way, he would've given the little brat a piece of his mind... But he'd taken off and disabled his comm, making tracking him down near impossible. This only seemed to make Kraglin even more hysterical, and Yondu even more pissed off. Who the hell did that brat think he was, anyway?

"The idiot's gonna go 'n get himself killed out there." For some reason, Peter didn't seem to understand that they hadn't told him about his father for a _reason_. Reasons like the fact that his father came from a race of xenophobes that were more likely to kill a half-breed like Peter on sight than they were to welcome him with open arms.

"Nah, he ain't gonna get himself killed." But he didn't sound completely sure, himself. "If he learned one thing from his Mama, it's how to handle a knife. Boy can take care of himself."

"I ain't his Mama." Kraglin said, rolling over so that his back was to Yondu.

Yondu sighed, looking out the corner of his eye at his dejected mate. "Yer as much that boy's Mama as the woman that birthed him, blood aside. Ya have a bond with that boy, a connection. You'd give yer life for that brat... that's what family does for their own."

Kraglin sniffled, "I just wanted a baby..."

Yondu settled down beside his lover, realizing this conversation was apt to go nowhere quick. Reaching out a hand, he began to rub soothing circles on Kraglin's bare belly. Kraglin moaned softly, enjoying the feel of Yondu's rough, calloused fingers gingerly working over his sensitive skin. The moan slowly morphed into a whimper when Yondu's fingers ghosted over the scar from Kraglin's first miscarriage. He continued to stroke the scar, even as that whimper gradually became another choked sob.

"I'll find him, okay? I'll find our boy and bring him home." Moving his collar aside, Yondu began to gently nip at the base of Kraglin's neck, continuing his dual assault on Kraglin's senses until the younger man fell asleep, emotionally and physically exhausted.

* * *

For the next week, Kraglin wandered the Eclector like Peter had up and died, and not simply run off to go find his father. It was almost worse than after he'd lost his own babies, because now he'd had a taste of parenthood and the kid had outright denied and disowned him.

Yondu was caught between keeping his word to his mate and giving the boy the space that he needed to realize what it was that he really wanted. It wasn't until Peter's comm came back online, and the boy's panicked, frightened voice came over the line that Yondu knew he'd gotten himself in a real jam and he needed back-up _yesterday_.

"Y-Yondu?" The boy sniffled and coughed, and it sounded deep and wet. "Aww, shit. I ain't..." in the distance, there was a loud crash, followed by another string of curses from Peter. "I ain't got much time. I know I screwed up big time and your gonna tan my hide for it later, but I need help. Please, Yondu -,"

Whatever else the boy was planning on saying was cut off by a scream, before the comm went dead. Without a second thought, Yondu set course for Peter's last known coordinates. Kraglin shuffled over, carrying something that looked suspiciously like Peter's old security blanket in his arms. Oh, for the love of... the sooner that they had Peter back aboard, the better. Yondu wasn't sure how much more wallowing he could take.

"The boy's gotten himself in some trouble, needs us to come save his ass." Yondu explained absently.

"He's a big boy. Thought he didn't need his 'not-parents' comin' to his rescue all the time." Yondu didn't think that Kraglin would ever forget the fight that they'd had. Not that he blamed him. From what he'd heard, it had been pretty nasty.

Yondu sighed, "Great daddy he's got. With that brat's luck, he pro'lly got the palace guards chasin' his hide all over Spartax. Sound familiar?"

"You gutted my Daddy 'for I had to worry about that." Kraglin shrugged, the memory was not particularly pleasant... but not for the reason one might assume. "The ol' bastard made the mistake a puttin' his hands on me in front of you, 'n that was the last time he put his hands on anything."

Kraglin hated his Daddy with a burning passion, and he didn't miss the old bastard now that he was gone. But he supposed it would be different if he'd never known his father at all. Some part of him would probably want to get to know him, to know why he'd never wanted to be part of his life in the first place.

Kraglin stroked the old security blanket that he continued to cradle in his arms. It had been patched up too many times to count, and the color had faded so badly that the damn thing was almost gray... and right now, it was his only connection to his boy, and he held onto it like a lifeline. Yondu knew that he hadn't been eating right, that he'd barely been sleeping without tranquilizers. It'd be best for everyone to resolve this as quickly as possible.

While he liked to pretend that he didn't worry after the boy, he had already resolved to keep a tighter eye on the missions the boy decided to take on. He didn't give preferential treatment to any of his crew, no matter if they were family or not - and though Peter was not technically family, he was as close to Yondu would ever come to ever having a child of his own - but that didn't mean he wasn't above demoting a crew member that had majorly screwed up on an assigned heist.

And well... babying the brat and demoting a crew member that had screwed up were basically the same thing, right?

* * *

Or perhaps he'd just never let him out on another solo heist again, and that would solve everything. Because really - Yondu looked down at his stomach, able to see straight through the bloody hole just above his navel - this damn heist was proving to be more trouble than it was worth.

He'd managed to rescue the brat, who'd certainly had his ass handed to him in the time it had taken the _Eclector_ to catch up to him. His face was hardly recognizable, and he owed his wheezing, pained breaths to a couple of broken ribs. He was coughing up blood badly by the time Yondu had rescued him from that palace of tortures, clinging to Yondu like another appendage. Which made it all the more difficult to fend off the crazy bastards that had been chasing them all the way back to the M-ship.

"I... I'm so sorry, Yondu." Yondu whistled lowly, recalling his arrow seconds after it sliced through the neck of their last visible enemy. He promptly collapsed, hand covering yet _another_ bleeding wound that he'd just discovered. "Oh, God, you're bleeding all over the place..."

"Yeah? And whose lousy fault is that, huh?" Yondu bit back, irritable. But when he saw the way that Peter's face crumbled, he promptly began cursing beneath his breath. "Shit, boy. You're gonna be the death of me."

Peter's eyes widened, taking Yondu's declaration a bit too literally. "You can't die on me yet, old man! I can't... I can't lose you now. Not after..."

Yondu rolled his eyes. "Don't be gettin' all soft on me now, boy. Can only handle one sniveling mess at a time, and right now, that'd be my First Mate." He sighed, "I ain't dyin', kid. At least, not yet. Still gotta make good on my promise to tan yer hide for makin' yer Momma worry like that."

When he was reminded of Kraglin and what he had said, his eyes widened and filled with tears. Yondu could've hit something. They were right in the middle of a fucking battle for their life, and the boy was going to have a breakdown right in the middle of it. The boy started blubbering, mumbling on about how he felt like an ass and that Kraglin had been absolutely right and he should've just listened. And really, that was all well and good. But it would be even better if he could wait until they were back on the _Eclector_ to have his little heart-to-heart.

By the time they made it back to the M-ship, Yondu had lost enough blood that he was dizzy and seeing the world in crystalline colors. He slurred the new coordinates to Peter, before sending him off to find the first-aid kit. Peter patched him up with trembling hands, tears blurring his eyes. Every once in awhile, he'd push a little too hard and draw blood or exacerbate an injury, and Yondu would curse weakly.

"I'm so sorry. All of this is my fault. If I hadn't of been so fucking stupid..." Peter mumbled, having just finished patching Yondu up.

Yondu sighed, "Look, kid. This ain't your fault. You wanted to know about yer Daddy. That's perfectly normal."

But Peter shook his head, "No. You and Kraglin, both of you are my family. I shouldn't have ever doubted that. That man... he's not my father." Peter said firmly. "Are you okay, Yondu? I mean, I know you're not okay. You're obviously not okay -,"

"Shaddup, kid. No, I ain't okay. I feel like I've been hit by a damn truck. But I'll let ya in on a little secret." He grabbed a fistful of Peter's shirt and pulled him in close, "Ya look a hell of a lot worse than I do. And I didn't come all this way just to have yer sorry ass die on me. So get yer ass over here 'n let me patch ya up."

"Yondu, I'm fine -," he started coughing violently, blood splattering on his hand.

Once again, Yondu rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, real convincin'."

Yondu hit him in the back of his neck with a tranquilizer, which would help him rest and perhaps to breath a little bit easier. Once he'd patched him up, he tossed a blanket over his prone form and moved him into a safe place where he could rest without risk of being disturbed by the occasional bout of turbulence. It'd be a long ride back to the _Eclector_ , and the last thing he needed was an injured, sleep-deprived brat to bother him the whole way back.

* * *

Kraglin sat on the bed, his back to Peter.

"Momma..." Peter tried softly, biting down on his bottom lip to try and keep from crying. It had never worked very well, but it was still a nervous habit.

"I ain't yer Momma, or don't you remember telling me that?" Kraglin whispered darkly. Just repeating the words felt like a knife through his heart, and Peter saw the tears that streaked down his cheeks. It was enough to cause Peter to start crying as well.

Peter crawled onto the bed behind Kraglin, wrapping his arms around the bigger man's middle, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I made a stupid mistake and I don't even know why I said those things, and I know I can't take them back, but... You 'n Yondu, you're my parents. You're the ones that raised me, that love me... not that... that... I'm sorry, okay? Please, Kraglin..."

When Kraglin didn't respond, Peter started crying harder. He didn't want to think that, in his stupidity, he'd hurt the one person that had loved him unconditionally since his mom's passing. But then Kraglin reached around and pulled his lanky, awkward teenage body forward so that he was resting on his lap, and gently brushed the hair away from his face. He cleaned away his tears with the pad of his thumb, ignoring the matching set that were streaking down his own cheeks.

"You ain't gonna run away again, are ya kiddo?" Kraglin asked softly, though he already suspected he knew the answer.

Peter quickly shook his head. "No, sir. I know where I belong, right here with you 'n Dad. I'm not going anywhere."

Kraglin leaned down and kissed Peter's forehead, "Welcome home, love."

When Yondu found them a few hours later, they were curled up in bed together, sleeping soundly. He sighed. At fifteen, the boy was much too old to be crawling into bed with them. But from the way Kraglin latched onto him, he suspected that his mate needed the confirmation that Peter was home, safe and sound, just as much as the kid did himself. And that was why he did his best not to disturb them as he slipped into bed on the other side of Peter, and merely rolled his eyes when Peter snuggled into his chest.

The boy was gonna make a softie of him yet.


End file.
